


papa

by waveydnp



Series: waveydaysFICS [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: in which dan has feelings about phil’s holiday selfie





	papa

**Author's Note:**

> waveydaysFICS surprise bonus round prompt: daddy kink
> 
> exclusively inspired by phil's hot af selfie 
> 
> go check out ashley's daddy fic @iihappydaysii

It’s not fair, really. It’s not fucking fair that he just keeps getting better looking with every year that passes. How does he do that? 

Why do his pale, freckled cheeks and 5 o’clock shadow make Dan feel like this? He sees Phil every day. Like, literally, almost. He can’t even remember the last time they’d spent more than a week apart. He can’t remember the last time Phil  _ hadn’t _ woken up with his fringe in a quiff and a little stubble dusting his upper lip. He stares into Phil’s swimming pool eyes at least once every day, kisses those soft pink lips every chance he gets. 

And yet.

Something feels different. Maybe it’s because they’re on holiday. Maybe it’s the feeling of privacy this resort affords them. Maybe it’s the whip of the wind and the smell of the sea and the heat of the sun. Maybe it’s the taste of the salt on Phil’s skin or the way he can see the outline of Phil’s nipples through his thin white shirt. 

It’s not the selfie. He refuses to accept that a stupid instagram selfie of all things after all these years is what’s making him feel like this, what’s making him want to say the kinds of things he’s only ever joked about. 

Is it the shorts? The shorts that are just a little too short? Is the way his forehead creases when he lifts his eyebrows to make his selfie face?

No. Fuck. It might actually be the goddamn selfie. 

Because he’d watched Phil take that selfie, watched him run his hands through his damp, salt-crusted fringe and give a crooked little smirk as he held his phone in front of his face, shifting his feet around until he got the perfect amount of sky and sea in the background. They’d swum in the sea together, holding hands beneath the waves and sneaking kisses when their friends weren’t looking. Phil had been beautiful. Phil is always beautiful. 

They’d fucked last night as they had every night of this vacation, slow and deep, fingers and tongues and lips wandering, biting, tasting. Holiday sex had always been their favourite kind. 

He’d called Phil a lot of things last night--baby, babe, love--all the things people seem to be convinced they’d never call each other. Usually they don’t, but when one is buried deep inside the other, miles of hot wet skin pressed together, breathing in the scent of each other--endearments fall from their lips easily, honey-sweet and sentimental without a second thought. 

But never  _ this _ . One look at that photo and it’s all Dan can hear echoing in his ears. The comments don’t help. His chest tightens and the blood rushes south when he looks at it, thinks of how much he wants Phil on top of him, how much he wants to bite Phil’s ear and whisper it.

_ Daddy.  _

He knows Phil is older. He never forgets it--it’s always been a turn-on. At first it was his hot, older, masters-degree-having, YouTube-famous boyfriend. Now it’s his 30-year-old, secretly-a-little-salt-and-pepper-beneath-the black-dye life partner. Dan has only ever found their age gap sexy. 

He stares at that selfie for a little too long before pocketing his phone. It’s not even a super flattering photo. Phil looks exactly like what he always tries to avoid looking like--a perfectly average pale white guy in his thirties. Dan doesn’t double tap it as he normally would--he doesn’t need to give the fans any more ammunition for their conviction that his daddy kink is ‘canon.’ Although apparently, they may have been right all along.

Bryony laughs. “You look like a dad.”

“He’s just giving the people what they want,” Dan says.

“Your fans are freaks.”

“Don’t kink shame.” He hopes it comes across as  _ feigning _ offense. 

*

They’re drinking. That’s definitely not going to help things.

The four of them are sat on a blanket on the rocky beach outside the resort, watching the sun set over the ocean. It’s breathtaking, the sky all pink and yellow against the crystal aquamarine of the water. They’ve ventured out far enough that no one else is around. Dan is nestled between Phil’s legs, leant back into Phil’s chest. He’s wearing his ripped black jeans and pastel pink jumper. He’d never quite mastered the art of dressing down for vacation, but it’s alright. There’s a chill in the evening air and Phil likes him in these jeans anyway--they make his legs look even longer and show off those milky white thighs that Phil’s admitted to being obsessed with. 

They’re drinking Malibu straight from the bottle. They may be rich now, but they still know how to drink like plebs when they want to. Dan leans his head back against Phil’s collarbone, leans into the heady drunkenness of the rum and the way it feels when Phil leans down and rubs his stubbled cheek and wet lips against Dan’s neck.

“God, get a room,” Bryony groans. She’s drunk and loud and even less tactful than normal. 

“We will.” Phil’s voice is gruff and deep and it’s all Dan can do to keep the arousal that courses through him from tenting the crotch of his jeans.

Phil’s still wearing his dad shorts, but he’s thrown a hoodie over that white t-shirt. Dan runs his fingers through the hair on the long, pale calves that bracket his body. “How about we go do that?”

Bryony laughs. “Go. You two are like a couple of teenagers. It’s not becoming of a dad like you, Phil.”

Phil chuckles but Dan feels heat in his cheeks, glad for the waning rays of sun dipping below the horizon. He threads his fingers between Phil’s and pulls. He’s done waiting. 

*

Finally, finally, Dan’s got Phil where he’s been wanting him all day, ever since he posted that fucking selfie--overtop of him on their huge bed with its soft white sheets, shorts and boxers pulled down just far enough for Dan to pull out what he’s after. Dan is stark naked and wanting underneath him, stroking Phil off with one hand and gripping his fringe with the other.

“You should do your hair like this all the time, babe.” 

Phil slides his tongue up Dan’s neck, letting the stubble on his chin scratch the wet skin. “Makes me look old.”

Dan moans. “Yeah.” He lets go of Phil’s hair and reaches for the small blue bottle of Tingle he’d made sure was close by earlier.

Phil pulls his head back to look at Dan’s face. “You like that?”

Dan bites his lip, nodding, his slicked up hand underneath him.

“Every time I do it like that people call me--”

His thought is cut off in a low, dry moan as Dan sinks himself down fully on Phil’s length. They’ve done this so much in the last few days that he’s open enough with nothing more than the minty lube.

“Daddy,” Dan whispers hot and filthy in Phil’s ear. 

Dan thinks if Phil wasn’t so shocked by the suddenness of being buried to the hilt in Dan’s ass, he’d probably be laughing. “Yeah,” he grunts. “That.”

“They’re not wrong,” Dan says, wrapping his legs around Phil’s waist and pulling him closer. 

“Is this your new thing?” They’ve explored a lot of kinks together over the years. Eight years of unwavering commitment, trust and exploration can make for some eye-opening discoveries.

“It is when you look like that.”

Phil pushes himself up on his elbows and looks into Dan’s eyes. “You can call me whatever you want, but I’m never going to call myself daddy.” 

Dan stretches his long neck out and connects their lips, running his tongue along the inside of Phil’s lip before catching it between his teeth.

“Ok daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> waveydnp on tumblr :)


End file.
